My Brother's an Iron Weasel!
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: "You know," I started. Derek looked into my hyper brown eyes. "If you tried to kiss me right now, I wouldn't stop you." He raised an eyebrow and started to lean in... Read and see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People!**

**This is at least my fifth or sixth story I'm writting for this site so I hop you enjoy it. 'I'm in the band' is my favorite show and I hope I get some messages from some other fans of the show!**

**with love,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from I'm in the band except for my character Jackie.**

* * *

unloaded my suitcases from the trunk of my mom's car. "Jackie," I turned my head to see my mom next to me. She had short blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and had big brown puppy dog eyes that I knew would always belong to just her. She was waring her usual 'mom' clothes that she probably bought from Annie Sez. I smiled at her and said, "yeah ma?"

"I'm so glad you decided to come home from New york! It's been three years since I've seen you, since Tripp has seen you." She gave me a big hug that, of course, strangled me. "Ma, a girl needs to breathe!" I said let go of me and apologized.

"So how is Tripp?" I asked. "He's been good. He's also been working hard to get Iron Weasel back on top." she replied. I nodded. "I still can't believe that Tripp's their lead guitarist! Oh, my little brother's dreams are coming true!" I said excited. She smiled at me.

"I also can't believe you let them live with you guys. I mean that's kinda big, even for you." she sighed looking a bit irratated. "Yeah but living with three rock stars that haven't had a hit in years, isn't the easiest thing. Take your bag hunny." I took my bag and gave her a look. "Of course it won't be easy... they're rock stars." she laughed at that.

We were at the front door now. Once I opened the door I yelled, "Honey I'm Home!" I then heard running and some dude scream, "Catch the ball little man!" and on cue Tripp came running in trying to catch a football. He jumped and caught it.

I automatically dropped my suitcases and went over to him. "Hey Tripp whatcha doin'?" I asked as if I didn't just get home.

He was wearing his usual attire. Leather jacket, black jeans, band t-shirt and that necklace I gave him before I left to go for my teaching job in New York

"Oh nothin' Jackie." Tripp replied turning around but then froze. He turned around to face me, eyes wide. "Jackie?"I opened my arms for a hug and yelled, "Tripp!" and he ran into my arms. I gave him my famous bear hug, which was probably strangeling him so I let go to look at how he's changed.

"Dude, your hair got so long! And yuo got o tall, but you're still short enough to be my arm rest." I said putting my arm on his head. "Haha, very funny." Tripp said taking my arm off his head. "Your hair got longer too, and I think you got even taller." Tripp said pouting. I chuckled messing up his hair. "It's ok litle bro, you'll catch up soon."

"So how was New York?" Tripp asked. "It was good but I felt lonely without you." He smiled at me and I returned it and messed up his hair again.

"Aw, a brother and sister reuniting. It's just so sweet." I turned around to see my mom standing at the doorway looking at us. We smiled at her and said, "Aw mom." She then started to pick up my things and said, "I'll go get your things settleled in your room. She gathered up my stuff and took her leave.

Then a man that was about the same height as Tripp, had long blonde hair that ended at his neck, came in the room yelling, "Yo little man we need the ball back. Me and the guys want to play another game of footbasket." Tripp gave the man the as he was about to leave he noticed me.

The man was Burger Pitt, the base player of Iron Weasel. He had black finger nails, a band t-shirt, camo cargo pants, and and combat boots.

"Tripp, do you have a date tonight that you didn't tell _us_ about?" Burger asked Tripp. Me and Tripp exchanged looks and he said. "No Burger, this is my sister Jackilyn. She's going to be staying with us for a while." he said. I cringed at the mention of my full name. He looked at me and then Tripp. "So she's available?" Burger asked_. "Oh dear god_." I thought. "Yeah..." Tripp said a little weirded out.

Burger then swiftly pushed Tripp aside and said, "Well hello there, My name's Burger. It's nice to meet you." Burger said trying to be cool. I stared at him for a moment and then said, "HI I'm Jackie, and I'm _so_ out of your league." I started to walk to the kitchen but then turned around. "I'm gonna get something to eat. The plain ride made me HUNGRY." I said before going into the kitchen. I opened the frige and a found an apple and a yougurt I could snack on.

I then heard a british voice coming from the living room. "Hey Burger why haven't you come back with the ball yet? Me and Ash are getting antsy." he said. "Sorry guys," Burger said. "I got sidetracked. "By what?" the british voice said again. I took a bite of my apple and went to the kitchen window to see the entire band of Iron Weasel in my living room. Derek was the one with the british accent. He also had long brown hair that went down to his shoulders, and he had hazel eyes that glowed a little bit. He was wearing a leather jacket, a plain blue t-shirt, a red scarf around his neck along with a variety of necklaces, and lastly he had tight grey jeans with black fire fames on them that seemed a little too tight for my comfort. The other Iron Weasel was Ash, the one with the wildly spikey hair. His spikey locks were the color of black and he had these big blue eyes that screamed that he wasn't the smartest of the bunch. (Yes, I can tell what people are like by their eyes) He was wearing, an aqua blue t-shirtthat had a grey skull on it, and had a purple vest over it which had more clips than I can count, and he had black jeans.

I wasn't feaking cuz wasn't one of those kinds of fans. But I was excited.

"I was destracted by Tripp's sister." Burger said. I rolled my eyes. They didn't even seem to notice me. "She's hot man." I raised an eyebrow_. "Wow, a guy thinking I'm hot. That's a first_." I thought. "You know I can hear everything you're saying." I said. All attention was on me now, but I just kept a big smile on my face. Everything was silent until Derek spoke up and said, "Wow Burger, you're right, she is hot." I rolled my eyes and took the last bite of my apple. "I repeat, 'I can here everything you're saying.'" I said throwing out my apple and and entering the living room.

"The name's Jackie, so don't wear it out." I said. "A girl with confidence," Derek smirked. "I like it." I sarcastically smiled at him. "Don't even try it buddy. If I refused your friend I'm sure as hell gonna refuse you." Derek raised an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged.

"So who is this? Your sister? What's her name? And where is she?" Ash asked looking around. I tapped his shoulder and said, "Hi." he smiled stupidly and waves back. He then turns to Tripp and says. "Tripp your sister's pretty." I rolled my eyes smirking. "You know I may be already statring to like you guys." Ash nodded his head stupidly.

"Jackie I think you should get settled in your room before the guys start drooling." Tripp said . I chucled at the comment. "Agreed, but it's wierd see guys drool over me. No one really has ever took interest in me before." I looked at the band again and said, "Well see ya later." I turned around and headed down the hallway.

When I entered my old room I saw my mom placing my things on my bed. "Hey ma, I got this." I said taking my shirt from her. She nodded and left the room.

After I finished unpacking I decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. It was getting litte and I had a long day. After I got out of the shower I got into my usual attire for bed, New York Yankee pajama shorts with a purple tank top.

I then heard my stomach rumble again. God was I ever going to be full. I sighed and went into the kitchen to find Tripp and the rest of the band.

"Hello people of earth and beyond." I said. Tripp turned his head. "Hey Jackie. Me and the guys were just talking about you." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really." I said grabbing a yogurt from the frige. "Yeah," Burger started. "The little man was just telling us how you've been a High school art teacher in New York for three years." I sat down next to Derek and Tripp and said, "Yeah. I was an art major back in high school and my mom wanted me to be a teacher. But, since I was also good at social studies too mom wanted me to be a social studies teacher. But I on the other hand wanted to do other things. And when my guidance councelor suggested for me to be an art teacher. Well, I couldn't help but say yes." I said. They all nodded.

"So why have you been in New York all this time? Did Tripp get too anoying for you or something?" Derek asked. "Hey! Derek, Jackie happens to love me very much." Tripp said. I smiled and said, "It's true. He's my main man. Plus he's my arm rest so if I say anything bad about him he'll probably just leave me without something to lay my arm on." Tripp rolled his eyes but the guys laughed at my comment.

"But I was in New York because after I finished college at Georgetown I headed to New York to get a teaching job at a local High School." I said. Ash looked confused. "So why are you back in Los Angeles? New York is very far away you know." I chuckled. "I know. But in one of my mom's letters she said that they have an opening for an art teacher at Tripp's school. So I got an interview with the super intendent and I got the job."

Tripp looked excited. "So you're the new art teacher everyone's been talking about!" I looked surprised. "Wow, news spreads fast." He shrugged. "Yeah well the old art teacher was a bitch anyway." My mouth dropped open.

"Logan Ryan Campbell, do you kiss our mother with that mouth?" I asked stunned. He looked annoyed, especially since I said his full name. "Well you curse sometimes too." I shook my head. "Hardly. And plus I'm twenty five and you're fifteen. That's a big difference Tripp."

The guys looked surprised and a little weirded out. I looked at Tripp again. "Should we tell them?" He asked. "Go right ahead little bro." I said.

He sighed. "Jackie and me don't have the same dad. We ahve the same mom but not the same dad." Tripp said. "So she's yor half- sister?" Burger asked. I nodded. "Yeah, my dad was a both a complete moron and the greatest man ever." I said. They all got confused. "He was the greatest mann because he made me. But he's the biggest moron because he made me a bastard child." I said.

"Your a bastard child!" Ash yelled, but then got confused. "Wait what's a bastard child?" "A bastard child is a kid that's born without their parents being married." Burger cleared up.

Derek turned to me. "You're mum and dad weren't married when they had you?" I nodded. "My dad was only interested in me and Tripp's mom so he could get what he wanted." "And what did he want?" I looked at him in the eyes with a raised eyebrow."Oh,OOHHHH." I nodded. "Yeah Oh." I said throwing out my yougurt cup.

Ash was the only one who looked confused at the comment. Tripp looked as if he was going to explode from anger because of how cruel my dad was. And Burger well, he just looked like his calm cool and collected self.

"So after he got what he wanted, a month later she found out that she was carrying me. She was eighteen and in college at the time so it wasn't as bad as finding out when you're sixteen." I said and Derek nodded. "My dad left her cuz he was scared of responsibility over me but my mom kept fighting for him to stay or at least come the day I was born. But when she had me... he wasn't there. He was long gone, probably screwing with other girls affections." I stared down at the table.

"Wow that's some story." Burger said. Then Ash cut in and said, "But that doesn't explain how the little man is here. That's unless," He gasped. "He's not even real." Ash then started to poke Tripp's left arm. I slapped my hand over my forehead. "Oi vey." I said.

"Ash, stop doing that, I'm real. Jackie just hasn't finished the story." Tripp said. Ash then pointed a finger at him and said, "That's what a person who doesn't exist would say!" He then continued to poke him. I rolled my eyes and said, "Going on with my story."

All eyes and ears were on me now. "After Me and Tripp's mom had me she was able to take care of me through college. When she had classes and her roomate didn't, she would take care of me with no problem." I looked at Tripp who seemed to lighten up cuz he knew what part was coming up next.

"When I was eleven and my mom was twenty eight, she met Tripp's dad." Tripp smiled. "When I saw that she was falling for him, I wanted him to be my dad right away. I never had one so when he came along Tripp's dad became the perfect canadate. They had Tripp and I had a little brother. I then didn't feel alone anymore." I struggled a smile but failed.

"We lived together peacefully until I got into high school. Our parents started fighting alot, and when I say a lot I _mean _**a lot**. They eventually got a divorce when I went into my sophmore year." I felt my chest throb from my heart beating so fast. "I visited him on weekends all the time, but it wasn't the same." I choked out. "Excuse me." I said getting up from my seat and going to my room.

I couldn't slept like a baby like that night but those plagues of my past still haunted me in my dreams. But I didn't let them. I was a stong woman and the past was the past and this was my future.

I didn't know what was going to await me being back home and all, but I was going to find out by making everything happen. For me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy. It was my first day of teaching at Tripp's school and I had to be happy.

I made my way to the closet and pulled out my usual attire, black jeans, batman t-shirt, converse with a little comic of a woman on the phone, and my favorite red hoodie.

As soon as I put on my clothes I headed to the kitchen. No one was up this early, so I ate breakfast alone, as usual. I took out my favorite cereal, the milk and a spoon, of course, and started to eat.

After I finished eating I cleaned up the cereal bowl and went to got brush my teeth, brush my hair and put on my make up.

* * *

entered the classroom quickly. My first would be here soon so I had to get ready. I got my desk ready, I put up some of my own art work, and wrote the first assignment on the board.

The first period bell rang and the kids started to pour into my class. I was in the middle of writing my name on the board when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and faced my little brother.

"Hey Tripp."I said turning back to the board. "Hey Jackie s-" I cut him short. "Tripp, we're in school and that means I'm your teacher right now so call me Miss Campbell." I cringed at making my brother call me this.

He looked a bit surprised at me taking authority. "Oh sorry. But anyway, I'm glad that I get to see you first period. I now know that for the rest of the year I'll start off with a good morning. Unlike the last art teacher we had." I gave him a toothy grin. "Well I'm glad to hear that little bro." he smiled and said, "Your welcome."

I turned to look at him. He looked a bit worried. "What's wrong Tripp? Cat got ya tounge?" asked trying not to laugh. He chuckled. "No I was just wondering if you were ok. Especially after you ran out of the kitchen last night." I stared at him. "Tripp you know my dad has always been a touchy subject." I said. "I know it's just you got me worried. Plus the guys were a little upset that they brought up the subject in the first place." He looked at me with his hazel eyes. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine it's just... whenever I talk of him I wonder if mom ever regretted having me." I said looking down. "Of course she doesn't regret it! Look how you trned out! Your the most awesome teacher ever and your dad was an idiot for leaving mom in the first place." I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks."

When the second bell rang Tripp took his seat. I then stood in front of the classroom and looked at my first students of the day. "Hello class," I started. "My name is Miss Campbell. I will be your new teacher since Mrs. Perkins was unfortunately uuhhh, let go."The classroom then burst into chears. I smiled. _"I think I'm going to like it here."_ I thought.

First period went by fast just like all the others. The kids were all nice but some I had wip into shape so they would pay more attention to the class and think that I'm an easy pushover teacher, like most would think.

When I got home dinner was waiting for me on the table. I smiled and sat down. "Well, well, well look who's home." I turned around to see Tripp, Burger, Ash and Derek at the kitchen door. I waved at them and continued eating.

Derek sat next to me and said, "You know almost every time I see you you're eating." I chuckled. "I know."

"So little man's sister, how was your first day at school?" Ash asked. I finished my dinner and put the plate in the sink before I answered the wild haired drummer. "It was fine, thank you for asking." I said sweetly.

I started to make my way out of the kitchen when Derek blocked the exit. "So where you going now sweetheart? Going on a date, or spending some time at home watching movies?" Derek said with his lips pouting a bit. "Either one, a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be spending the night alone. Why don't you have me to keep you company?" I raised an eyebrow. There were so many things that he meant in that sentence, some of them I really don't want to mention but still.

"Are you hitting on me Derek?" He smirked. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not. You'll never know." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well as I said before when I first arrived here, 'don't even try it. If I refused Burger then I'll **Definitely **not go for you'" I said pushing him out of my way. I then sat on the couch in the living room and turned on the T.V.

I then heard Tripp scream from the kitchen, "What you do that for Derek! Now she probably thinks you're like a total flirt." I then heard Derek scream back, "But I am a total flirt! Especially when it comes to hot girls, like Jackie." Tripp then yelled, "She's not hot!"

Ash then chimed in on the argument. "Well sorry to admit it little man but she is." "You guys are so wierd!" Tripp yelled. I smirked at that comment. "Well sorry if we're attracted to your hot sister Tripp." Burger said. "Would you stop saying she's hot! She doesn't think she's hot so please would you drop the subject!" "How could a hot girl not think that she's hot?" Ash said.

I thought about that question for a minute._ "I don't know_..." I thought. " Well she does so please leave her alone!" "Well isn't someone a protective little brother?" Burger cut in. "Well she hasn't had that much luck with love over the years, and I've always been there to help her get back on her feet." I turned off the T.V. and said, "Tripp if you tell the guys about my boyfriends you'll have to sleep with one eye open tonight young man, cuz I will get you. And you know that."

It went silent for a momment and then Tripp yelled, "Did you hear everything we just said about you?" "No." I answered quickly. "Only about how I haven't had any luck with the male idiots of the twenty first century." I then heard a big "Hey!" come from the kitchen. I figured that it was the guys defending themselves. "Well it's true!" I yelled back turning back on the television.

"See I told you!" Tripp yelled. "Why is she all against us Tripp? We didn't do anything to her?" Derek asked. "Yes you did! You made her talk about her dad, you flirted with her when I specifically told you not to, and-" Derek cut off short. "Alright, Alright! We'll apoligize to her."

"Guys, it's going to take a lot more than an apology to get her to forgive you. Trust me, I've known her for the entire fifteen years of my life. But still at least apoligize to her now just in case." The rockers sighed and came into the living room.

I looked at him and turned off the television. "The guys would like to say something to you Jackie." He turned to the band. "We're sorry." they said unison. "For what?" Tripp asked. "For treating you unfairly and making you talk about your dad." They said in unison again. I smiled at them "Thank you boys." I said in a hoarse voice.

I got up and streched. I think I'm going to hit the hay. Teaching all day madde me tired and I have a big surprise for my friend Rose tomorrow." "What's the surprise?" Tripp asked. I pointed to myself. "This girl!" I said stupidly. "She hasn't seen me since I went off to college and I want to see my bestest friend in the whole world."

Tripp pouted. "I thought I was your bestes friend in the whole wide world?" I smiled and roughled his hair. "You are buddy. But she's my bestest _girl _friend. So I gotta get to sleep if I want to surprise her. So," I leaned in to wisper to him. "You didn't hear or see anything." and with that I went into the kitchen and used the other exit as a short cut to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped the car in front a house away from Rose's house. It was still the same. Big, red bricked and black tiled roof. There was a car in the driveway so I figured that someone was home.

I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. I then heard someone scream, "Coming!" all chearful. Rose then opened the door and her eyes widened. "Jackie?" I smiled widely and opened my arms for a hug. "Hey dude!" I yelled. Rose then ran straight into my arms.

"It's been forever Big- J!" Rose said. "And I'm so tired of talking to you via video chat." I smiled and hugged her again. "So true Big- R."

She invited me inside the house as I could see she still lived with her parents. But that was ok since I'm moving back in with my mom.

"So what's Iron Weasel like?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "They're just the tipical male species, completely dumb. Plus they keep flirting with me it's wierd." I said making a disgusted face. Rose laughed at my face and I glared at her. "Very funny." I said.

"But really," Rose began. "Is Burger as wild as they say?" I nodded. "Is Ash as dumb as they say?" I nodded again. "Is Derek as _hot_ as they say?" I blushed and gave her my 'Are you a crazy sicko stare' and she just collapsed cuz she was laughing so hard screaming, "The face, the face! God, that look on you right now is so priceless!" and she just kept laughing.

After she calmed down she said, "What I meant to say was, is Derek as concided and flirty as they say?" I thought for a momment and said well it was more of a yell. But I still said, "YES!" and we laughed together.

* * *

Me and Rose walked through my front door laughing. "No I'm serious." I said. "The idiot literally danced through the gym to get me back." Rose looked surprised. "Really? Did you take him back?" "No way! After he cheated on me with the head of the girls basketball team, I would never take him back. Even if he ran in the gym naked yelling that he loved me." Rose gave me an odd look. "Where in your sick twisted mind did you come up with that?" she asked. I shrugged. "I dodn't know. things like that just come to me. I'm just that awsome." I said smiling confidentily.

"Yo Jackie watch out!" I heard Burger scream. So me and Rose ducked and right on cue an apple came flying through the kitchen window and hit the door.

After it was safe to stand Tripp yelled sorry to Rose and I. "It's ok Tripp." I yelled back.

Once we settled on the couch my mom decided to pop into the room. "Why Rose it's been so long! It's good to see you again sweetheart." Rose smiled at my mom. "Why it's good to see you too ." Then Tripp came in the room.

"Rose is here?" He asked. And once Rose saw Tripp she screamed, "Little- T!" and she ran over and hugged the daylights out of him. "Choking not breathing!" Tripp said breathlessly. I ran over and pried Rose off of him. "Wow, now I really feel loved." he sarcastically. Rose was wearing an apoligetic look. "Sorry Little-T. It's just you got so big! your hair got so long! And you still have that adorable baby face you always had." Tripp looked down embarrassed. "Oh stop it Big-R you're embarrassing him!"I cut in.

"Who's Little-T, and why does he still ahve an adorable baby face." Ash asked from the window. Rose then started to have a coniption_. "Oh dear god. I better get her out f here before she freaks out_." I thought. I then grabbed her arm and pulled her to my room.

"T-T-That was Ash from** _Iron Weasel_**!" my best friend said fangirling over the spikey haired rocker. "Big-R please calm down! I've never... Ok I _have_ seen you like this but it was never this bad!" I said. "Wait... did you add more sugar to your breakfast this morning?" She took in a deap breath. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't. And just because I love sugar and want to be hiper doesn't mean I can't put extra sugar in my morning meal. Plus, It's **Iron Weasel **Big-J!" I shook my head. "I didn't freak out like you are when I first met them." She gave me a stern look and said with her arms flailing, "Well, you're not normal!" I rolled my eyes and said, "You're not normal either!" "That's why we're friends." We said at the same time. I then calmed

When we came back into the living room and the whole band was there. Rose was acting better than before. And when I say better I mean like not completely freaking out. "Sorry Rose went all crazy before. She put a little to much sugar in both her coffe and cereal." She glared at me and stuck her tounge out at me. And I replied by sticking my toung out as well.

"So that's why I heard screaming from your room." Derek said. "I thought you were torturing her in there or something." I glared at him. "The only person I would have the pleasure of torturing is you." I said harshly. Derek smirked. "What's your choice of torture? A spanking or a whipping?" I looked away disgusted. _"sick pervert!" _I yelled in my head. "Excuse me I have to go barf." I said turning around.

* * *

When I came back into the room I saw that everyone had gotten aquainted. I smiled faintly and decided to go draw something. I don't know why but I felt like drawing something. So I grabbed my pad and pencil from the desk and headed to the garage where I knew I would be alone.

Once there I thought about what to draw. A poster, a picture of Tripp and me, the drum set, the desk, the room. I eventually dedcided to draw the Iron Weasel poster that was hanging on the back door.

I started out drawing Burger first since he seemed the easiest to draw first. I finished him in at least two minutes. He was holding his base and had a rocknroll face on.

I decided to draw Ash second because I wanted to see if I could get his hair right. I did... eventually. He was holdin his guitar sticks in the air and smiling.

I finally made my way to drawing Derek. Now I had to decide with myself whether to make him look totally rediculous or make him look like his normal self. I decided to make himlook like his normal self since his normal self is rediclous enough. He was singing into his micriphone with a rocker face on.

After I drew the guys I decided to add Tripp to the picture. I drew this part completely from my imagination. He would be holding his guitar and he looked serios but it also seemed as if he were happy to be rocking out with the guys.

I then wrote the words 'Iron Weasel' in bold letters in the bottom of the of the picture. I smiled at my work. "Jackie." I looked up to see Ash waving his hand infront of my face. "See I told you guys. You can never get her attention when she's drawing a picture. Especially when she gets really into it." Tripp said.

I just stared at them for a momment until reality hit me. "Oh sorry guys. the gargae is all yours." I said closing my scetch book.

I was just about to leave when Derek grabbed my scetch book. "Whatcha got here?" he said flipping through the pages. "Give it back Derek!" I yelled grabbing at my scetch book. But he just kept moving it away from me.

He stopped at my picture of the Iron Weasel poster I just drew. "This is really good." Derek said. "Come check this out guys, Jackie drew us." The rest of the band huddled around my drawing.

"Who's that handsome devil with the spikey hair?" Ash asked. "That's you Ash." Burger said. And Ash replied by yelling, "Yeah it is!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Can I have mym pad back... please." "Ah, no" Derek said flipping through the pages again. I hit him in the back of the head and grabbed my drawing pad while he was destracted from the pain I gave him. As soon as I had a hold of my drawings I ran out of the garage before you could say, 'What the heck just happened?'

* * *

The weekend went by very fast and now it was my second day as Tripp's art teacher.

The day went along as usual. All eight periods behaved and the kids or should I say young adults, were loved the way I teached. I always gave them fun projects, like make a collage of your favorite items or favorite aspects in life.

Anyway, I was on my way out of my classroom when I bumped into someone. The many books he was carrying fell to the floor and I automatically said sorry. "It's ok," the man said. "I got this." "No," I huffed. "I will help you. I insist. I started to pick up some books.

When I looked up I met these_ beautiful _blue eyes. I was speechless. My heart was pounding fast, faster than it ever had in a long time. I felt my cheeks blush and my eyes left his gaze and picked up more books. When I was done I stood up and gave him the books.

"You don't need any help with those?" I asked. "No," he said. I now saw his face. It was flawless, he had lovely blonde locks that made his beautiful blue eyes pop out. I sighed, thinking that he was the most ravishing man I'd ever seen. "Are you sure?" I asked a little dazed. He smiled. "No thank you."

I was about to walk away when he asked, "You're the new art teacher right?" I turned around and faced him and nodded. "I'm Brian Drake, the English teacher." I smiled at him. "My name's Jackylin Campbell." "Well Jackie-_" "He knows my nickname! EEEP_!" I thought. "Would you like to go out sometime? I know this really great Italian place." I smiled at him. "I would like that." I said. "So pick you up on friday at six?" My smile broadened. "Perfect." and with that I turned around and headed for the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

I was picking out what to for may date when Tripp came in. "Hey little bro." I said. "Jackie, is it true you're really gonna go out with the _my_ english teacher?" I nodded. "He's just so... dreamy! He's so nice, so handsome, so... perfect." Tripp rolled his eyes about me gagaing over some guy.

After I got ready I heard the doorbell ring I ran straight into the living room, where the guys were lounging in the couch, and answered the door. Brain was standing there looking around, and once he saw me he smiled. "Hey you." Brian said. I automatically smiled when I heard his voice. "Hey." Brian smiled even wider and I blushed. I turned to around and told Tripp that I'd be home around ten and I left before the guys could make fun of me and my date.

* * *

The resturant was amazing and the food was simply divine. Me and Brian hadn't stopped talking all night. Me and him had a lot of things in common like in, books, art, television shows, etc.

He even told me about how his ex- girlfriend was a complete control freak and that she never let him do anything, like ahng out with his friends. He was eventually able to break up with her after he pried her away from him.

But anyway, Brian was driving me home and we were talking about why we became techers. "So, why did you become a teacher? You like kids." I thought for a moment. "First of all, they like to be called young adults. Secondly, yes I do like kids. During the summer I'm usually a councelor at a day camp." Brian looked impressed. "So what about you? Do you like teaching?" I asked. Brian smiled. "Yes, I do." "Why?" I asked curiously. "Because I love to see a childs face of acomplishment when they do good on a test or project."

My heart started to float in my chest at that moment. "Aaawwww." I said and he just chuckled.

When we then pulled up to my house and I got out of the car. "So what's your relationship with my student Tripp Campbell?" Brian asked. "He's my half-brother." I said. "So which parent do you share?" Brian said trying to pry information out of me. "We share a mom. My dad jumped from girl to girl to get them to loose their virginity to him. So he eventually made me with my mom. I never met him."

We were at the door now. He looked into my eyes and then pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry you never met your dad." Brian said. "It must be a bit hard trying to find the right man when you had a dad like that." I nodded looking down. "I haven't had much luck with the finding the right man lately." Brian put a finger under my chin and lifted my head forcing me to look him the eyes. "Maybe you already found him."

After Brian said that. I knew he was the one. I could see my future with him, I could see us growing old together. I could see us getting married to him. I loved him more than anything I had in a **long** time.

Brian then leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft sweet kiss unlike a needy or hungry kiss men usually give woman. I rapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and he rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

When he pulled away I looked back into those sea blue eyes and told him, "Goodnight."

Once inside my knees felt like jelly and I collapsed on the floor with my back leaning against the front door and the tips of my fingers touching my lips ever so lightly.

"I love you Brian." I wispered as Tripp and the guys came in the room.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Burger asked as I got up. "Nothing." Derek stepped in front of me before I could leave the room. "I looks like something happened because you're blushing a lovely shade of pink."

I glared at him until Tripp yelled, "You kissed him didn't you? Oh this is soooooo wierd!" My face began heat up and I looked down.

I was about to walk out of the room again but Derek stood in my way. "Well," He started. "If Tripp's teacher can make you blush and make your knees go weak, imagine what I could do to you if _I _kissed you." Derek then started to lean down but I slapped him across the face before he could reach my lips.

"What was that for?" Derek yelled. "For being a annoying, self obsorbed pervert!" I yelled back. And with that I stormed past him and went into my room.

* * *

Me and Brian have been dating for the past two months I've been back in Los Angeles. And every time he kisses me or when he's with me I feel as if I'm going to collapse because I love him so much.

Tonight we're going to celebrate our aniversary for dating for so long. Eeeeeep! I'm so excited, as you can tell. We'll be celebrating at his house. And tonight is special because I'm_ finally _going to tell Brian that I love him.

I know it's more proper to wait till the man tells you he loves you first, but I just can't wait any longer! I want him to know how I feel.

Anyway, I was about to go out the front door when I heard a british voice say, "Where you going sweetheart?" I turned around to see Derek smirking to himself. "Somewhere, goodbye." I was about to walk out the door when he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"What?" I asked harshly. Derek observed me up and down. He licked his lips and said, "He doesn't love you Jackie, so don't waste your time him telling you how you really feel." I ripped my arm from his grasp, stomped on his foot and ran out the door.

Whe I arrived at Brian's house it was dark outside. I went up to the door and when I was about to ring the doorbell I saw Brian in his living room with another girl.

I wasn't worried because it could proably be his sister or something.

But then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. My eyes widened, my heart jumped from my chest to my throat, I couldn't speek, I couldn't feel, I felt numb. I ran away from the house as fast as I could.

Tears were rolling down my eyes when I got home. I slammed the front door shut and I ran into my room and slammed that door as well. All I did was cry that night, and nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why?" I screamed as my mom was handing me tissues. "He was so perfect!" I wailed. "No one is perfect hunny." My momsaid trying to calm me down. "He was, to me!" I slammed my head down onto my pillow.

"How's she doing in here?" I turned to see Tripp peaking his head through the door. "Tripp! Come here little bro." He came over to me and sat on the bed.

I took his hand and said, "Promise me, that when you meet the girl of your dreams you will treat her right and that you won't be a dirty cheater." He smiled at me and held out his pinky. "I promise." I rapped my pinky finger around his and the promise was made.

"Wierd, that made me feel better." I said getting up. "Really?" mom asked. "Yeah, Tripp always knew how to make me feel better after a bad break up. Even if he was Mr. Perfect. Oh well there will be other guys." I then headed to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and started to eat the sweet juicey fruit.

Tripp then came into the kitchen and sat next to me. "You know Me and the guys are having a party in the garage tonight." I stared at him. "Mom's letting you have a party?" "Yeah, shocking isn't it." I nodded. "I want you to be there Jackie. It might help numb the pain." "I feel no pain!" I said with a nevous chuckle. "Yes you do. ou're just hiding it behind all this happiness to make us happy."

"Tripp if you stop talking about how I feel right now, then I will go to your little party." He smirked. "Oh, this party isn't gonna be little.

* * *

Tripp was right. This party wasn't little. There were at least fifty to a hundred people in the garage.

I felt things were getting out of control until Ash gave me a soda. After that I got hooked on the sugar. I ate two chocolate bars, drank all the soda (Until we got more), Had ten boxes of nerds and nerds rope. All together I had **a lot **of sugar.

I was on my like, hundreth cup of soda when Tripp came up to me. "Jackie are you ok? You look as if you ate an entire river of sugar, and then got high off of something." I laughed like a dork at what he said. "Of course I did man! It's a party and parties mean that you got to get high off of life. Or in my case **SUGAR!**"

"We otta calm you down. You know what happens when you eat to much sugar." I put my hand on his shoulder lazily and said, "I'll be fine Little-T" and I turned away from him and went to sing on the karioke machine.

The song that I had to sing was 'Cherry Bomb' by The Runaways. I loved that song and it was perfect for this acasion. I got on top of a table and began to sing.

"Can't stay at home, can't stay in school. Old folks say, 'you poor little fool.' Down the street I'm the girl next door I'm the fox you've been waiting for! Hello daddy, hello mom! I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Hello world I'm your wild girl I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Donates love and straight sound too. Come on baby let me get into you. Fairly nice causin' teenage blues. Get down ladies you got nothin' to loose! Hello daddy, hello mom, I'm your ch-ch-ch- cherry bomb! Hello world I'm your wild girl! I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!"

I started to dance on the guitar solo. The the last verse came up.

"Hey street boy what's on style? Your dead in dreams don't make you smile. I'll give you something to live for. Have you and grab ya till you're sore! Hello daddy, hello mom I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Hello world I'm your wild girl I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Cherry Bomb! Cherry Bomb!" I then started to get really dizy so I fell into the croud. But strong hands cought me.

I looked up to see Derek holding me. "Alright lets get you to the couch." he said. Once on the couch I felt so tired. y throat hurt from singing and the sugar rush was wearig off. But I was still hyper. "This is so patronizing." I said. He looked at me. "Yeah wait to use big words when you're smashed." I chuckled saying, "I don't think so!"

I looked down at the floor. "I haven't eaten this much sugar in so long." I told him. "The only time I ever really get into the sweets is when I'm depressed." "Well you really fell inlove with-" I cut Derek off. "Don't say his name. Not now." he sighed.

"Well," Derek started. "He was wrong for cheating on you." I looked at him wide eyed. "Really?" I said sarcastically. "Yes really, cuz he missed out on a great girl, who's" He started to kiss my hand and up my arm. "Sweet, artistic, hardworking, and sexy."

Our faces were inches apart now. "You know." I started. Derek looked into my hyper brown eyes. "If you tried to kiss me right now, I wouldn't stop you." Derek raised an skeptical eyebrow at me and then realized I was being serious.

Derek was looking at the girl who slapped him across the face a million times in the past two months for even being near her. Now I was asking him to kiss me. I didn't care. I wanted someone to give me love right at this moment.

Without warning Dereks lips crashed to mine. His lips tasted like lemonade and his mouth tasted like guitar strings. Don't ask how I know what guitar strings taste like. It's a long story.

He was starting to climb on top of me when Tripp ripped Derek and me away from eachother. "Derek what are you doing? I told you that Jackie gets all crazy when she has too much sugar an then she throws it _all _up afterward." I was leaning over a garbage can now. "Sorry kid, but ahe wanted me to kiss her. And when a sexy woman wants me to kiss her I have to obey her comand otherwise she'll never leave you alone."

The room was getting dizy I was loosing my balance and suddenly I threw up into the garbage can. After all the sugar was out of my system Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from I'm in the band except My character Jackie and her best friend Rose.**

I woke up that morning feeling aweful. My head hurt and my felt like it was kicked a million times. I dragged myself to the bathroom and washed my face.

I then decided to go into the kitchen for some breakfast, so I dragged myself to the kitchen where of course Tripp and the band. They didn't notice me. "What did she taste like man?" Burger asked. "Her lips tasted like mint lip gloss, and her mouth tasted like chocolate." Derek answered Burger. Ash bobbed his head and said, "Sweeeet."

My eyebrow furrowed. "Who's lips tasted like mint?" They turned around and once they saw me their eyes widened. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. They shook their heads and turned away.

"So," Burger started. "What do you remember from last night Jackie?" I thought for a moment. "I remember that I got up on the table and started to sing my favorite song." Derek looked at me. "And that would be?" I smiled at him and said, "Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. They were an all girl band who decided to make history by being the first girl rockband. That's why they're I love the song, it shows that a girl can be wild when she wants."

I stared at them sternly. "So last night was just an example of how I both let go of life and well... numb the hurt I feel right now."

"Tripp tells us that you used to get that wild when you were his age." Ash said. I nodded. "And I used too in college also. But the only time I ever really get into sugar is when I'm upset, so it happens a lot. But this time there's a difference in the aftermath of the sugar high." The guys exchanged glances. "What's different?" Derek asked curiously. I sat down next to Tripp and Ash and said, "I have this wierd taste in my mouth."

Derek then busted out laughing. "What does it taste like?" Derek asked still laughing. "Lemons and guitar strings." I said.

"How do you know what guitar strings taste like?" Ash asked. "I don't want to-" I looked at their curious faces. "It was a late fall evening. Me and my friends were having a sleepover in my dorm and we were playing truth or dare. I was dared to lick a guitar so I did."

I looked at Derek who was still laughing for some reason. "What's your deal?" I asked. "Jackie do you remember _everything_ from last night?" Tripp asked. I shook my head. "Not after I sang on the table." Derek laughed even harder. "Jackie, Derek kissed you. That's why you have that wierd taste in your mouth." It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah right! Like I'd ever kiss that lug head!" Derek was glaring at me now and I laughed harder. "Jackie it's true. You literally asked him to kiss you." Derek was smirking now. "You guys are joking right?" They all wore serious faces but Derek was just smirking. "So the girl that tasted like- oh you are sick!"

I pushed out my chair and ran to the bathroom. I opened the cuboard and grabbed the mouthwash.

I spent a years worth of mouthwash in one day trying to get rid of that taste. But it just wouldn't go away.

I remember the kiss clearly now. I did ask Derek to kiss me, but why? Did I secretly like him but I just don't know... Nah! I was probably just really depressed and I needed someone to give me something more than family love.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks went by as slow as could be. The guys kept teasing me about the party and I kept seeing rian in the hallways of the school.

It turned out that he was actually married. So It was his wife he was cheating on! Can you believe it! I feel like such a whore. God I hate men, except for Tripp of course.

Anyway, I was laying on the couch watching Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street for the thousanth time devouring the home made popcorn my mom made me. I loved the character of Sweeney so much because he stayed loyal to his wife Lucy. He loved her like there was no tomorrow, unlike the dreadful Judge Turpin. He only wanted to have her for his own selfish sexual reasons and Sweeney payed the price by being sent to jail on a false charge.

"Why can't a man go all sycotic for me!" I yelled throwing popcorn at the television. I shoved another bunch of popcorn in my mouth. "Still depressed I see." I turned to see my mom staring at my miserable self. I nodded and she took a seet next to me.

"Tripp tells me you have a new theory on men." I looked at her, "Yeah," I started with a mouth full of popcorn. "No man is a man unless they're mature enough and if they're not mature enough they're just boys who can't keep their pants on." She chuckled and said, "You got that right sister." She then took a few pieces of popcorn and put them in her mouth.

"Why can't men be more like Sweeney. Darkly hot and is always faithful to the one he loves." My mom shrugged. "I don't know hunny maybe it's just a natural instinct for them to be stupid. But I know that I raised Tripp right so he'll be good to the girl that he loves." I smiled.

"Why can't men be more like Tripp? He's kind, he's sweet, he's faithful." she smiled at how she knew she did a good job at raising my brother.

"Mom I've been thinking about going back to New York." Her smile faded and she paused the movie. "What?" "It's just... ever since I came back my self esteem has been getting lower and lower and I feel depressed." She took me into a big bear hug. "I know sweetheart, but you can't just get up and leave. Think about Tripp, he just got his older sister back." I nodded. "I know but I wasn't planning on going back, I was just thinking about what it would be like if I went back. Or maybe get a different job in northern Califorinia."

She nodded. "Maybe it would be best for you get your own place." I smiled and said, "I'll start looking later. But now I want to watch Sweeney throw Mrs. Lovett into the oven." She got excited and said, "Oh I love that part! Play the movie." I pressed 'play' on the remote and Sweeney danced Mrs. Lovett into the oven. "Haha! Take that you lying two- faced Bitch!" Me and my mom yelled in unison.

"What's going on in here?" Tripp said from the kitchen door. I turned to him and said, "Me and mom are fangirling over Johnny Depp as Sweeney Todd." He rolled his eyes and came into the room with the rest of the band following.

"Sweeney Todd?" Derek scoffed. "Yeah you gotta problem with the movie? Cuz if you do I will have to literally kick you out of the room." I said getting defensive. Derek backed away from me getting scared. I smirked to myself.

"What's it about?" Burger asked and I told him what the movie/broadway show is about. They all looked dicusted after the explanation and I laughed at their dicusted faces. "You actually like this movie?" Ash asked. I nodded and Derek said, "Why am I not surprised."

I got up from the couch and started to wlk towards him. "First off Sweeney is half the man you are, second, I'm sick of your cocky atitude." I started to walk towrds him. "You thimk you know everything but you don't! You're a continuous flirt and you toy with real girls with real feelings and you don't even give a damn!" I yelled in Derek's face. He just smirked and said, "I didn't know you thought so highly of me!" That did it. I slapped him ahrd across the face and yelled, "I must have been sugar high when I kissed you! You're Gah! I can't even say it!" And I stormed out the room.

Once in my room I started to pace. I then remember a verse from the first song of Sweeney tod and started to sing. "There's a hole in the world like a great black and the vermon of the world inhabit it and the morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name Los Angeles. At the top of the hole sit the privlaged few making mock of the vermon in the lower zoo turning beauty into filth and greed... I too have sailed the world and seen it's wonders! For the cruelty of men, is as wonderous as Peru. But their's no place lik Los Angeles!" I then grabbed my computer and started to look for apartments in Northern California.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any I'm in the Band Character except my character Jackie and her friend Rose**

* * *

It's been two weeks now since I moved into my new apartment in Northern L.A. I still have my job at Tripp's school so I get to see him every day, and I visit my mom on weekends. But every time I go over there, her and Tripp try to convince me to move back in with them. I keep telling her that I would cause too much trouble for me to be stayig with her.

Anyway, I was laying on my couch watching television when I heard a knock on my door. I turned off the T.V. and headed for the door. When I opened it I saw a very guilty looking Derek. I looked at him for a moment then shut the door in his face.

"Jackie come on! Open the door, I just want to talk!" Derek yelled. I sighed and opened the door. "Come in." I said faintly.

"This is a nice place you got here. But not as nice as it is back at your mothers house." Derek said smiling. I glared at him. "That's why you're here? To make me move back in?" I asked mad. "Well it's been so quiet without you and we all miss you. Please come back!" Derek begged desperatly.

"Why should I I'll be around people I hate, like you!" I yelled. Derek went silent for a second and then started to speak again. "Sometimes men could be a real jerk sometimes. Especially when..." I looked at him confused. "When what?" He looked at me with those big hazel eys of his into my big brown eyes and said, "When a man loves a woman." I couldn't speak. But when I was about to protest Derek silenced me by placing his lips over mine.

I pulled away emidiately and slapped him across the face. He didn't look surprised for some reason. "I think it's best if you leave." I said heading towards the door. But Derek grabbed my hand, twirled me around, dipped me over and kissed me again.

I couldn't resist this time, so I rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After the kiss Derek asked me, "Was that satisfying enough for you?" I smirked and said, "No, I need you to satisfy me more." I then pulled him into another kiss. At this time he had me pinned against the wall. Derek pulled away and looked in the eyes. "You know I have a way to get you _very_ satisfied." He said seductively as he kissed my neck. I smirked and said, "Oh really?" He kissed me again and said, "Would you like me to satisfy you in your bedroom?" I smirked. "Most definitely." I said before kissing him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character.**

* * *

I emptied all my clothing from my luggage and put them into my drawer. I turned to see my mothers happy face. "It's so great that you decided to move back in honney. What did Derek say to make you come back home?" I thought for a moment before I answered. "Let's just say he has good way with a... words." She patted me on the back and left me to my unpacking.

"Hey you." I turneed around to see Derek at the door."Hey." He came up next to me and put his arm around me. "You happy to be back home?" I smiled. "Definitely." He smiled at my response.

"So did you tell the guys about, you know, us." he nodded. "They seemed surprised and Tripp tried to kill me." I stared at him. "He what?" "Yeah the guys had to hold him back from beating me up. And trust me I think he would've." I chuckled. "Well I won't let him cuz that's my job."

He smirked and shook his head. "I love you Jackie you know that?" Derek said. I smiled. "I love you too Derek." He kissed me then. His lips were soft. He made me feel right with myself.

"So you and me, movie in the band van tonight?" Derek asked after the kiss. "Perfect, I'll bring my laptop."

* * *

Once I entered the garage the band tackled me with hugs. "I can't believe you're moving back in!" Tripp yelled. "And I can't believe you kissed Derek!" Ash said. The guys made dicussted faces. _"We did more then just kissed." _I thought.

"Yeah well get used to it." I said. "As you wish my lady." Burger said bowing. But as soon as he bowed to me he farted. I started to laugh. "But soft what light through yonder breaks wind. It is the east, and the stink is the sun." I said. Tripp got the joke since his English teacher was aking him read Romeo and Juliet.

"You have a twisted mind Jackie!" Tripp said laughing. "I know!" I said proadly.

"So how's practice going?" I asked them. "It's going good. But I don't think I can stay in the same room as Derek without tackling him." Tripp said. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Tripp you'll just have to get used to it." He sighed "Alright, now get Derek for us we have a gig tomorrow and I don't want anything to go wrong." I nodded.

I stepped outside the garagre. "Hey Derek, the guys need you in the garage to practice!" I yelled. "Ok I'm on my way!" He yelled back. I turned to the guys who were staring at me. "Well he's on his way." I said smiling. Tripp just smirked and shook his head at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Peoples, **

**It's me the awesome writer. I know haven't written on this story in a while, so I have declared it finished! I've been thinking about writing a sequel, but I have no ideas. So all of you fans of the story message me some ideas for it, Kay!**

**With love, **


End file.
